


Shut Kelley The Fuck Down

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: Kelley always has a plan.  She is so tired of Tobin doing nothing.  If it is the last thing she does she is going to make this ship real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so consistent.

“What you doing Tobs?”

 

 _God no.  Not Kelley._ “Nothing.”  Tobin said as she tried to close her laptop.  “Don’t call me Tobs.”

 

Too late.  Kelley snatched it up.  “Well.  Well.  Well.  What do we have here Tobster?  This looks like fanfic.”  Kelley cackled.

 

Tobin just groaned.  She knew Kelley was going to go to town on this.

 

“Really Tobmatoe?  Ruined her panties?”  Kelley said as she read the chapter Tobin was working on.  Tobin internally thanked herself for being on the first one.  And for making it original characters.  Kelley would not be able to be sure who was who.  Tobin saw her chance and grabbed her laptop back and shut it down.  It was a stalemate.

 

“You hungry Tobino?  I could use some tacos.  Over flowing tacos.  Is that a fic euphuism for labia’s?”  Kelley said absent mindedly while picking up her keys and heading to the door.  “You coming or should that be cuming?”  Kelley said while wriggling her eyebrows.  “Notice the eyebrows Tobstool.  That’s in every fic also we don’t want to leave anything out.”

 

 _WE?_ Tobin did not like the sound of that.

 

Kelley drove on in total Kelley manic style.  Music blasting and singing the wrong lyrics while dancing in her seat.  Tobin noticed that other drivers always gave Kelley a wide birth.  Even the school crossing guards could pick out Kelley’s car coming a mile away ever since she incited the kids to do some mad cap chinse fire drill around it last year.

 

 They ordered their favorite fajita platter for two and a couple of beers.

 

“Tobyo ya know Corona is Mexico’s version Budweiser.  You should get a Sol.”

 

“I’ll drink what I like thank you very much.”

 

“So Lanky Nutmegger, why don’t we write this with you asking Christen out and then send her the link so you can get this lady love show on the road?”

 

 _She knows?_ “I have no idea what you are talking about Kelley.”

 

“Toblerone that is so you.  Even Hope agrees with me.  Every single story is Preath with you pining away.  We, me helping you, it will be killer.”

 

“We are not writing anything.”

 

“Fine Tobias.  I will do it myself then.  Your password is netsirhC#1.  #1 Christen backwards.  So is your phone and computer.  Probably everything else for that matter.”

 

Tobin was shocked.  “How do you know that?”

 

“Please.  I cracked that little code weeks ago.”

 

Tobin caved in.  She knew Kelley was not going to give this up.  “Fine.  We can write a story but we are not sending it to Christen.  That isn’t up for negotiation.”

 

“Ok Tobito.  That just means we can crank up the smut.”  Kelley said while climbing back in her car for another hair raising drive home.

 

“Alright Tobedo let’s get cracking.”  Kelley said as she launched herself onto the couch.  “Where were we?  Ruined panties.  Have they not heard of a washing machine?  Makes me think those crotches are hangry.  Chewed those panties right up.  Maybe those love juices are acidic.  Ate right through them.  Makes you worry about their fingers.”

 

Tobin could not believe what she was hearing.  She could see the angry comments flowing into her message box.

 

 “Oh.  And ghosting fingers.  Gotta have that.  Should it be on the abs or the thigh?  It will be Christens fingers doing the ghosting so it should be abs.”  Kelley decided.  “Right after she fingers the hem of your shirt.  Maybe she tugs it.

 

Tobin was all kinds of bothered.

 

“We need to mention popping the p at the end of yep or nope.  Pisses people off.  Need to use core definitely.  Seems like they like it.  I have half a mind to say slurping her juices.”

 

 _Yeah you have half a mind._   Tobin thought uncharitably.  _This can’t go on.  Kelley will make me look like a fool._

Tobin grabbed her phone.

 

Tobster:  I really like you.

 

ChrisGod:  Ok.  Good to know.

 

Tobster:  No.  I really like you.

 

ChrisGod:  Ok again.  Glad we got this cleared up.

 

Tobin was fuming now.

 

“We have to work mound into it.  Is Christen having a garden?  So see you thinking that.  Love that Victorian stuff.”  Kelley rattled off while looking at her phone.

 

Tobster:  No.  I like you like you.

 

ChrisGod:  Is this Kelley?  You totally stole her phone again.

 

_Wait.  What?  Kelley had texted Christen on my own phone?  What the hell did she say?_

Tobster:  No this is me.

 

ChrisGod:  So you say.  I am not answering any more of this crap Kelley.

 

“I can so see Chris is a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets.  You go Toberlirina.”

 

The phone in Tobin’s hand had not brought any replies to her last three texts.  She grabbed her keys and slunk out the door just in time to hear, “Cum for me baby is liked.  And more.  Hands getting a work out Tobnator.”

 

Kellcifer:  I think she is on her way.

 

ChrisGod:  Kelley I think maybe this went overboard.

 

Kellcifer:  Nope.  And I am popping the p.  It is exactly what she needed.

 

ChrisGod:  Coming from the Gal that filled Hope’s car up with tulips in the sun.  JFC, that was a mess.

 

Kellcifer:  Do you know how much I paid to replace the seats and carpet?  She could have bought a new car.

 

Just then there was a knock on Christen’s door.

 

ChrisGod:  I think she is here.

 

Kellcifer:  Give me all the details.

 

Christen opened her door.  There she was.  Tobin looking half lost and half pissed off.  Tobin made a point of raising her phone as she dashed off her text.

 

Christen heard her phone chirp.  Tobin’s head was nodding towards it.  Christen picked up.  She read the text.

 

Tobster:  I will be back at 6:30 to pick you up.  Our first date?

 

Christen was at first pissed at this.  _We have had a tonfuck of dates._

 

ChrisGod:  I would like that.

 

Christen looked at her door.  Tobin was gone.

 

Tobin walked into the house.  Kelley was still spouting nonsense.  Something about darkening orbs.

 

“We have to get you dressed.”  Kelley said as she sprang off the couch.  “Clinging shit is what we should go for.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know I am all about fun. There are troupes. Hey, first time I wrote Preath. I had to bring Kelley in. She is kind of like my blankie.


End file.
